User blog:ItIsAmazing/Fanfic - Season 4 Episode 6
House of Mystery Patron: Think again Mr. Rodenmaar. *removes mask* Victor: How did you...? The Patron reveals itself to be Sophia. Sophia: *in demonic voice* Well, it was very simple. I took the form of a human again and now the 3 of you are under my control. *pulls out the Touchstone* Miss Bynston: What is that? Victor: The touchstone... how did you get that back? The ground starts shaking and Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Miss Bynston's eyes start glowing yellow. Sophia: Now go get me that second artifact. Miss Bynston: But where do we look? Sophia: IN A PLACE OF NO RETURN!!!! Next day, Anubis House KT: It just doesn't make any sense, we looked all over the estate and Eddie and Patricia are nowhere to be found. Fabian: Maybe we missed a spot. KT: Oh yeah sure, we just spent 5 hours yesterday and 2 hours this morning looking for them, I think we searched the entire place, twice! Fabian: Look I don't know but right now we have got to find that second artifact before anyone else does. Miss Bynston enters Anubis House and starts listening to them. KT: Look Fabian's right, if we don't find that second artifact then it's game over. But where would a place of no return be? Alfie: I don't know somewhere like the cellar maybe? Fabian: Alfie you're a genius. Ok who's got Nina's locket? KT: Not me Alfie: Not me Amber: Definetely not me. Fabian: Not me. KT: Oh yeah that's right Eddie has it. Looks like we have to go in the other way. Miss Bynston goes up to Victor's office. Miss Bynston: How many of you knew they need a locket belonging to The Chosen One to get into the cellar from the kitchen? How many of you knew they have the first artifact and how many of you knew they are searching in the cellar right now for the second artifact? Mr. Sweet: What are you talking about? Miss Bynston: The children. They are plotting to find Eddie and Patricia and break them out. Victor: They don't even know where Eddie and Patricia are. Mr. Sweet: I think it would be really nice if we can just let Eddie out of this. Miss Bynston: He's the Osirian! We need HIM for the ceremony. Mr. Sweet: But can't we take him when he need him for the ceremony. And what does Patricia have to do with this? Miss Bynston: For coming into the crypt to look for the artifact and Eddie. I found this on her. *searches in bag* Victor: Another thing that you lost? Miss Bynston: I might have lost it or misplaced it. But it was a key with a moon symbol on top of it. I think it can be used to get into the crypt. Like my key. *pulls out sun key* Victor: Give me that! Where did you get that? That belonged to Caroline Denby. Miss Bynston: Yes but the great Ammut ate her. Mr. Sweet: How do you know all this? Miss Bynston: I'm 100 years old I've been around quite enough to know what happens around here. Oh and *pulls out Elixir* If you want this, Victor. Then, well, I'm sorry but you can't *drinks it* Victor: Noooo. I've been searching for the last 2 years for a recipe and I have never found one. My father used to... Miss Bynston: Your father, who took over this estate, and died in a pit. Yeah him you're talking about? Victor: Don't you ever talk about my father in that way! Mr. Sweet: I'm just gonna go! *leaves* Miss Bynston: You and your father were never intellegent. You both could have never done it without me. Victor: YOU? You just came around 2 weeks ago as a teacher. We let you into out society for a reason. Miss Bynston: And what reason would that be? Oh wait. I know. The reason is that you could never possibly have done this all without me. I found the first artifact. Victor: Which you lost and made those children take. Meanwhile, Cellar KT: Ok we need to look for clues or stuff we haven't seen down here before. Amber: The last time I've been down here was 2 years ago and alright they changed a lot of things. KT: You guys come look at this, I think I found something. To be continued Category:Blog posts